


Dudas

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Argentinismo, Bad Fic, Español rioplatense, Incest, M/M, My First Fanfic, Voseo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-02
Updated: 2004-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se sintió amenazado y un poco ofendido al ver que parecía hablar muy en serio, cuando él en realidad solo buscaba picarlo para fastidiarlo. Ese lunes, mientras iba camino al trabajo, tenía las palabras del Pegasus resonando en la cabeza. El Phoenix aceptó de mala gana, más que nada porque Shun estaba ahí; de esa manera pasaría tiempo con él y recuperaría los años perdidos. Seiya, por su lado, no sabía si se quedaba porque la propuesta era tentadora (no pagaría alquiler ni cuentas y no tenía que preocuparse por la comida), porque estaba Ikki o por Saori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Saori había permitido que sus Santos vivieran con ella en la mansión. A pesar de que reinaba la paz en el mundo, Athena se sentía más segura si ellos estaban ahí. De paso agradecía la ayuda que le habían brindado en las batallas pasadas ofreciéndoles un lugar donde vivir sin tener que pensar en un alquiler, pagar cuentas y preocuparse por la comida.

Más allá de eso, los cinco muchachos tenían sus respectivos trabajos o bien estaban estudiando alguna carrera o curso; en realidad no lo necesitaban, pero no les gustaba estar sin hacer nada.

El único que había aceptado en verdad vivir ahí fue Shun, por su parte Hyoga decidió que le daba lo mismo, pasaría algún tiempo allí y otro en Siberia. Shiryu prefirió quedarse con Shunrei en china y hacerle compañía a su maestro. Ikki aceptó de mala gana, más que nada porque Shun estaba ahí, de esa manera pasaría tiempo con él y recuperaría los años en los que no había podido brindarle el amor de hermano. Seiya, por su lado, no sabía si se quedaba porque la propuesta era tentadora (no pagaría alquiler, ni cuentas y no tenía que preocuparse por la comida), o porque estaba Ikki o por Saori; la cuestión es que decidió quedarse.

La convivencia era relativamente buena, con discusiones cotidianas, pero sin peleas. En general se llevaban bien, como no tenían que preocuparse por enemigos, eso les daba la posibilidad de relacionarse entre ellos, llegar a conocerse más y poder solidificar la amistad; pasaban mucho tiempo juntos disfrutando de una vida más normal.

Dormían en habitaciones individuales, aunque por las noches Seiya se escabullía en la oscuridad y se las ingeniaba para ir a la habitación de Ikki haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar sospechas. Aunque más de uno lo sospechaba, preferían hacer de cuenta que no sabían nada. Seiya evitaba por todos los medios que Saori notara el comportamiento extraño que tenía con Ikki. El Phoenix recibía a su amigo en su habitación y pasaban casi toda la noche juntos.

Luego de haber gozado con intensidad y en el momento de relax, Seiya se recostó sobre el pecho de Ikki para tratar de dormir un poco.

—Sabés que sos todo mío, ¿verdad? —susurró Ikki y Seiya se acurrucó aún más sobre el pecho sonriéndole con los ojos entreabiertos.  
—Mi corazón es tuyo —dijo con suavidad y picardía—, pero mi cuerpo... ya sabés… —dejó las palabras flotando en el aire. Ikki esbozó una dulce sonrisa y lo abrazó con más fuerza.  
—Sí, eso ya lo sé. Sos insaciable, Seiya. —Ambos rieron levemente.

Seiya se dio vuelta para quedar frente a él y con una mirada cómplice lo besó con ternura en la boca, introduciendo lentamente la lengua y sintiendo el aroma a sexo que se confundía con el sabor; ese olor tan particular actuaba como un afrodisíaco para Seiya y lo hacía volver a la carga. Si bien Ikki ya estaba exhausto, la impaciencia, la excitación y la entrega de Seiya producían un efecto inmediato en él. Y más allá de pensar que no podría otra vez, su miembro se erguía por completo esperando los dulces labios del Pegasus.

—Lo siento, Ikki, pero ya es muy tarde, tengo que volver a mi habitación —dijo Seiya excitado y a la vez apesadumbrado por tener que irse.  
—¡Ah, no! ¡Así no me vas a dejar, terminá con lo que empezaste! —Lo tomó por los brazos demostrándole que si se resistía iba a ser en vano, estaba dispuesto a violarlo si era necesario.

Por supuesto que era un juego, una broma, pero esa rudeza de Ikki excitaba aún más a Seiya y lo hacía dudar. Podía sentir las manos de Ikki apretándole los brazos con fuerza, rozando el límite del dolor, y ver la seriedad con la que había soltado esas palabras.

Optó por quedarse un rato más.

—Bueno, pero que sea rápido, ¿sí? No quiero que nos descubran.  
—Pero si igual todos ya saben lo marica que sos —dijo Ikki sin ánimos de ofenderlo, pues sabía que Seiya lo tenía muy asumido y no le molestaba que empleara ese vocabulario mientras estaban en la cama, porque eso excitaba todavía más al Pegasus.

**(…)**

Seiya se disponía a vestirse con rapidez para salir de la habitación antes de que se despertara el resto. Ikki se encontraba desnudo, pero tapado por una sábana, sentado en la cama tenía una expresión pensativa y no rompía el silencio.

—Ikki, ¿te pasa algo?  
—Quiero pedirte un favor, Seiya —dijo el Phoenix saliendo de su trance. Vio que Seiya prestaba atención y continuó—: mi hermano últimamente está muy… curioso.  
—¿Curioso? ¿En qué sentido?  
—Bueno, pues... ya sabés. Él se enteró de lo nuestro, muy a pesar mío y...  
—¿Eso qué tiene de malo? Si Shun lo tomó muy bien, nos sorprendió a los dos su actitud comprensiva; vos creías que él iba a dejarte de lado, que iba a despreciarte o a sentir vergüenza y nada de eso pasó, todo lo contrario, hasta se podría decir que se puso contento.  
—Sí, eso ya lo sé... A lo que voy, justamente, es que desde que se enteró no para de acosarme con preguntas, que si bien no me joden contestar, me hacen sentir muy incómodo.  
—¿Preguntas cómo…?  
—Qué es lo que se siente al estar con un hombre, si duele… o que cosas hacen dos hombres en una cama —explicó.  
—Es natural que tenga esa curiosidad, supongo. Y el único al que puede preguntarle es a vos.  
—Ya no es curiosidad, si no obsesión.  
—Me parece que estás exagerando un poco. Además está bien que contestes sus preguntas, así no le quedan dudas.  
—Pero tengo miedo...  
—¿Miedo de qué? —Seiya no pudo evitar reír.  
—De que se le dé por probar.  
—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?  
—¡¿Qué, estás loco?! Shun es virgen todavía… creo… y no considero que sea algo bueno que su primera experiencia sexual sea con un hombre. Mira si termina siendo marica.  
—¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? Acaso vos y yo no somos...  
—Pero es distinto, porque tenemos bien en claro que si deseamos formar una familia y tener hijos, necesitamos de las mujeres. Nosotros, el día de mañana, cuando tengamos nuestras esposas, seguiremos siendo amantes. Sin dejar de lado que tuvimos experiencia con el sexo opuesto y ambos sabemos que nos gustan las mujeres y los hombres por igual, pero podemos elegir justamente por eso, por que estuvimos con mujeres y también con hombres.  
—Por Dios, Ikki… a veces sos tan retrógrada —suspiró—. Entonces, ¿qué favor querías pedirme? —preguntó intrigado.  
—Mirá, Seiya... yo te conozco, sé cómo sos, tenés el sí muy fácil. Sé que puedo confiar en vos por el amor que me tenés, pero estuviste con todos los que aceptaron pasar una noche con vos. Sé que cuando te lo proponés, lo conseguís. Seleccionás una víctima y vas por ella. Todavía me acuerdo cómo lo hiciste conmigo, ni me imaginé estar con un hombre hasta que llegaste a mi vida como más que un amigo.  
—¡Ya! Dejá de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. —No sabía si tomar toda esa perorata de Ikki como un halago o un insulto.  
—Bueno, bueno... —interrumpió para sincerarse—. No quiero que te acerques a Shun con otra intención más que por amistad. —Por fin había largado eso que lo tenía mal.

Él confiaba en Seiya, pero dadas las circunstancias sabía cómo era y no quería que su adorable hermanito virgen fuera la nueva víctima de él.

(…)

Ya en su habitación, Seiya meditaba sobre las palabras de su amigo-amante. Él se había prometido a sí mismo que no se acercaría a Shun más que por amistad, pero se conocía a la perfección.

"Qué tonto es este Ikki. Él me conoce, sabe cómo soy, sabe que para mí lo prohibido es excitante, no tuvo que haberme dicho eso", pensaba Seiya, mientras se imaginaba a un Shun desnudo y entregado.

"¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! Antes no pensaba así, nunca me fijé en Shun. ¡Este Ikki es un boludo! Ahora no me puedo sacar a su hermanito de la cabeza, ¡pero una promesa es una promesa! Y yo le prometí que no iba a intentar nada, pero que Shun no me busque, porque me va a encontrar".

Mientras seguía pensando en las palabras de Ikki, se iba quedando lentamente dormido, pues había tenido una noche excitante y estaba exhausto, sin embargo golpearon a la puerta despertándolo de súbito.

—Adelante, está abierto —dijo. Era Shun, quien se encontraba vestido con un slip negro tan ajustado que le hacía resaltar el bulto y marcar los glúteos. Seiya, frente a semejante escena y con tan lindo ejemplar, sintió el estómago lleno de mariposas y un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Una electricidad que le subía por los pies hasta el miembro, que poco a poco empezaba a reaccionar. No sabía cómo acomodarse para que su amigo Andrómeda no notara su nerviosismo y su erección. Qué aguante tenía ese muchacho, todavía se le ponía dura—. ¡Shun! ¿Qué hacés vestido así? Ponete algo encima, no podés andar semidesnudo. —Sentado contra el respaldo de la cama trataba de desviar la mirada del bulto de Shun.  
—¿Qué tiene? Si somos todos hombres en esta planta de la mansión —dijo Shun muy resuelto y natural.  
—Pero mirá si sube Saori y te ve, nos va a echar a todos.  
—Saori nunca sube, el que lo hace es Tatsumi para avisarnos si está el desayuno o esas cosas. Además ¿qué tiene? Por verme así no creo que Saori nos eche —sonrió—, esa mina necesita un poco de atención, que alguien la visite por las noches…  
—¡Shun! ¡No hablés así de Saori! Es la reencarnación de Athena en la Tierra, hablá de ella con el respeto que se merece —exclamó Seiya en su eterno papel de Santo, sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo. Para rematarla, frunció el ceño y puso cara seria.  
—Será la reencarnación de Athena, pero... no deja de ser mujer y de tener necesidades. ¡Yo creo que ella está esperando a que le faltés el respeto! —Shun se echó a reír, alejándose unos pasos para esquivar un puñetazo librado al azar por parte de su amigo— ¡Dale, Seiya! Se sincero con vos mismo. Tenés unas ganas de faltarle el respeto —concluyó. Al Pegasus las ocurrencias de su amigo le causaron gracia y curiosidad, parecía ser que Shun no era tan inocencia como creía su hermano.

—Sos un hijo de puta —insultó con gracia.  
—Sería bueno que en vez de escabullirte tanto por las noches para meterte en la habitación de mi hermano, de vez en cuando también le visites la casita del árbol a Saori. —Sí, definitivamente no era tan inocente.

"Creo que es capaz de decidir por su cuenta que es lo que quiere... ya come solo, se baña solo, cruza la calle solo, así que puede elegir. ¡No, No, no, no pienses eso, se lo prometiste a Ikki!". Seiya interrumpió sus pensamientos para actuar con más normalidad.

—¿A qué venías Shun? ¿A hablar de Saori, de tu hermano o qué?  
—Tatsumi me dijo que el desayuno ya está. Venía por eso.

Lo que había dicho Andrómeda sonaba convincente, sin embargo las últimas palabras lo hicieron dudar. Sentía que su amigo estaba ahí por otra razón, además la actitud de Shun de no mostrar ninguna intención de irse dejaba por sentado que definitivamente estaba ahí, en su cuarto, con un slip ajustado y el torso muy bien formado (por magia del gimnasio), casi desnudo, mostrando su blanca y angelical piel, por otro poderoso motivo.

Temía preguntar la verdadera razón de la visita, la cabeza le iba a mil y se había hecho toda una película (pornográfica) en su mente en menos de tres segundos.

"Y si le pregunto para qué vino y me dice: 'para que me hagas el culo' ¡¿qué hago?! No me va a quedar otra que hacerlo, e Ikki me va a matar".

Juntó coraje, respiró profundo y lo preguntó.

—¿Era eso nada más? —El segundo que Shun tardó en contestar a Seiya le pareció un año.  
—Sí. Era eso nada más —dijo Andrómeda, relajado a comparación de Seiya que estaba duro como una roca, y lo peor era que nadie, ningún hombre desnudo, lo había puesto tan nervioso como el que tenía enfrente.

Shun se disponía a irse, dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta permitiéndole a Seiya admirar su hermosa espalda que no era tan ancha como la de su hermano, y un trasero que lo hacía delirar de calentura, sin dejar de lado esas piernas lampiñas y bien macizas.

"¡Qué espectáculo!", pensaba el Pegasus, "¡Algo tan bello y tan prohibido!"

—Eh, Shun... ¿tu hermano ya se despertó? —preguntó Seiya desilusionado.  
—No, todavía no. ¡Parece que lo dejaste cansado ayer a la noche!  
—¡Ey! Vos qué sabés.  
—¡Vamos! Me vas a decir que fuiste a la habitación de Ikki para charlar como buenos amigos. retrucó con tono burlón.  
—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Lo que hagamos tu hermano y yo no tiene por qué importarte.  
—¡Cómo que no! Es mi hermano y todo lo referido a él sí me importa, me importa si él es feliz o si sufre… —comentó—. Él es muy feliz con vos ¿no?  
—Trato... es lo que busco porque —Seiya dudó de seguir hablando— porque lo amo —concluyó y Shun le contestó con una dulce sonrisa.  
—¡Qué lindo! Ojalá algún día yo pueda encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que me ame.  
—Seguro, Shun. Algún día encontrarás una mujer que te haga sentir así.  
—Mujer, hombre... espero encontrar a alguien uno de estos días —dijo muy resuelto dejando estupefacto a su amigo, pensando en las palabras de Ikki.  
—Pero vos, Shun... ¿ya tuviste experiencias de ese tipo? —preguntó vacilante.  
—Experiencia, lo que se dice experiencia, creo que no, pero… tuve algunos _acercamientos_ —contestó con pudor por contarle a alguien algo tan personal.  
—¿Con hombres y mujeres? —Seiya temía la respuesta  
—Eh, pues... con June hicimos algunas cosas, pero… —quedó a la mitad de la frase. Seiya respiró aliviado, la conversación lo ponía a tono y eso lo hacía sentir nervioso y excitado a la vez—. Decime una cosa, Seiya... —La voz le salía más segura. Ya se sentía distendido y no tan tenso.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué se siente al estar con un hombre? ¿Es tan lindo como con una chica? ¿Qué cosas... se hacen? —preguntó a rajatabla. Seiya se acomodó un poco sintiéndose más nervioso que antes. Quería esquivar la respuesta.  
—Eh, este... no creo que deba ser yo el que responda esa pregunta, Ikki me mataría... —se interrumpió acordándose de nuevo de ese diálogo.  
—¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! Somos amigos, los dos hombres, estamos hablando de algo natural.  
—Bueno, natural, lo que se dice natural...  
—El amor es algo natural y muy lindo —objetó Shun—, además Ikki me huye cuando le pregunto sobre esas cosas. ¡¿Qué tiene de malo saber?! ¡Tengo derecho! Porque si a mi hermano lo hace tan feliz como se puede ver, yo también... quiero. —De nuevo volvía el pudor, se estaba poniendo incómodo. Seiya, sin saber qué decir ni que hacer, soltó la primera estupidez que atravesó por su mente.  
—¿Q-Qué es lo que querés? —cuestionó y Shun se sobresaltó.  
—¡Saber! ¡Quiero saber! Que es lo que lo hace feliz. —Ambos se notaban embarazoso por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, sin embargo Seiya, con voz cálida y ensoñadora, perdió la mirada. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.  
—Amor. El amor te hace feliz, venga en el envase que venga: hombre o mujer —quiso seguir filosofando al respecto, pero un Shun empecinado lo interrumpió.  
—Pero... ¿es igual de excitante? —En ese punto Seiya se dio cuenta de lo que le había querido decir Ikki con ese de que más que curiosidad era obsesión. Sin darle tiempo a responder, por suerte, alguien interrumpió esa conversación.  
—¡¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?!  
—¡Hermano! Yo... pues… venía a decirle a Seiya que... ¡el desayuno ya está listo! —contestó con torpeza y antes de darle tiempo de nada, salió de la habitación casi corriendo, pero el Phoenix de igual modo alcanzó a gritarle.  
—¡Vestite, no podes andar semi desnudo por la mansión!

Seiya no sabía dónde meterse, se sentía culpable ¡y sin ningún motivo! No había hecho nada malo, nada indebido o incorrecto, tal vez sí pensó cosas chanchas, pero eso Ikki no podía adivinarlo. ¿O sí? No podía hablar, tenía la boca seca y de todos modos sentía que si hablaba iba a terminar por provocar una irrefrenable ira en el Phoenix.

—Seiya... —espetó Ikki con voz dura e inquebrantable.  
—¿Sí, amor? —dijo con exagerada dulzura y forzó una sonrisa, que más parecía una mueca de miedo.  
—Seiya, amor —lo imitó, pero la voz del Phoenix seguía sonando igual de severa— ¿te acordás de lo que te pedí? —simuló ternura.  
—Sí —canturreó— cómo me voy a olvidar, _amor_. —La voz del Pegasus se quebraba, se estaba delatando solo, ¡pero si no había nada! Igual se sentía culpable por alguna razón inexplicable.  
—¡Ah! ¡Porque por un momento creí que te habías olvidado! —Ahora si su voz estaba cargada de furia—, _amor_ —concluyó. Seiya se recuperó del susto con lentitud y objetó para su defensa:  
—¡Ikki! ¡Si me pides un favor, lo voy a cumplir! Te amo y no haría nada que te lastimara. —El Pegasus siguió hablando sin darle tiempo de decir nada—. Tenías razón. Ya es obsesión.  
—Ah, ¿viste? —Ikki sonaba más relajado—. Te estuvo preguntando —suspiró rendido.  
—Sí... y si me permitís decir una cosa. —El Pegasus también estaba más disoluto— por lo que estuve hablando con él...

—Ya, dejá de hacer el misterioso. —De nuevo volvía a sentirse tenso.

—Creo, solo creo, que él ya está preparado para ciertas cosas.  
—¡No, no, no! —El Phoenix, quien hacia escasos segundos se había sentado al borde de la cama junto a Seiya, se puso de pie—. No, no y no, es muy...  
—¿Muy qué? ¿Chico? ¿Inocente? ¡Vamos, Ikki! Ya no es un nene.  
—Es muy temprano para que haga esas cosas. A parte ya te dije lo que pienso, primero...  
—Sí, ya sé, primero que experimente con una chica, y todas esas boludeces, pero... ¿y si ya lo hizo y quiere probar otra cosa?  
—Sí, Seiya, pero contigo no va a ser, no lo vas a pervertir, sos muy… —Ikki intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no ofenderlo— muy degenerado —concluyó y Seiya lo miró con la frente arrugada, le faltaba hacer pucherito.  
—No digo eso, no tengo esa intención…

—Sí, seguro.

—Pero si no querés que tu hermanito tenga esas experiencias tendrías que cuidarlo mejor, pues él ya puede decidir por su cuenta y si en tal caso él quiere... podría buscar por sus propios medios. —La voz del Pegasus sonaba muy segura.  
—¡Por supuesto que lo voy a cuidar, nadie le va a tocar un solo pelo! —exclamó el Phoenix sacudiendo el dedo índice para todos lados.  
—Y si en tal caso él quiere… —siguió insistiendo, pero fue interrumpido con brusquedad.  
—Él no está en condiciones de discernir...  
—¡Ay, por favor, Ikki… no tiene cinco años! Igualmente, si él quiere... ¿vas a poder cuidarlo todo el tiempo? Digo, vos sabés que nosotros no somos los únicos con esos gustos. ¿Vas a poder evitarlo? —cuestionó punzante. Ikki, más sereno, pero apesadumbrado, lo miró con una expresión rara.  
—¡¿Y qué hago?! —El duro Phoenix parecía un niño, eso enterneció al Pegasus quien instintivamente lo abrazó y lo atrajo para acostarlo junto a él en la cama, besándole en la frente con afecto.  
—Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a hablar con él francamente y que lo escuches sin juzgarlo. Contestale las preguntas que te haga sin huir. En pocas palabras: sacale las dudas.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron pensar a Ikki. ¿Sacarle las dudas a Shun? Sí, él era el indicado, era el hermano mayor y como tal debía velar por su seguridad. ¡No iba a huir más de esas dudas!

**(…)**

Durante el desayuno, Ikki permaneció muy callado y pensativo. Seiya, que no paraba de comer tostada tras tostada, también lo había percibido. Sorprendentemente Hyoga no estaba. Shun, notando el estado introspectivo de su hermano, decidió romper el silencio que reinaba en la sala.

—¿En qué andará Hyoga? —Parecía que nadie tenía intenciones de responder, que no había ánimos de dialogo. Como forzado Ikki lo hizo.  
—Andará en algo raro, que sé yo. —Y acordándose de lo conversado hacía una hora cuestionó de inmediato— ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa? ¿De qué manera? ¿Cuál es el motivo?

Seiya dejó de comer una tostada untada con queso blanco para mirarlo con sorpresa; Shun, estupefacto y sin entender un carajo, apabullado por tantas preguntas sin sentido, trató de responder de manera más coherente.

—Preguntaba... es mi amigo, ¿no puedo saber?

Ikki, sintiéndose ridículo, se quedó callado y los otros dos lo acompañaron en ese silencio, al menos todo lo que quedó del desayuno. Luego decidieron ir los tres a entrenar un poco en el gimnasio que se encontraba en las inmediaciones de la mansión de los Kido (o de la Kido, pues Saori era la única heredera) para no perder el ritmo por si llegaba a aparecer algún enemigo el día menos pensado.

Ikki no podía sacarse a Shun de la cabeza. ¿Cómo haría para responder todas sus dudas y evitar que su dulce y tierno hermanito se involucrara en algo tan delicado, tan cuestionado por la sociedad? ¡Al diablo la sociedad! Es lo que a veces pensaba Ikki cuando miraba a Seiya y recordaba todo lo que le hacía sentir. Como a él, a un tipo tan duro, un hombre tan inmaduro podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas... hacerlo feliz. Nunca había creído, hasta que conoció a Seiya, que un hombre podría excitarlo, pero lo comprobaba una y otra vez; sobre todo en ese momento, en el gimnasio, al observar los abdominales del Pegasus tan trabajados como los de él.

En esos momentos Ikki tenía ganas de llevárselo de ahí para tirarlo sobre una cama, arrancarle la poca ropa y hacerlo gozar. Y a pesar de toda la pasión empleada en sus sesiones de sexo ambos sabían que se estaban haciendo el amor mutuamente. Sus noches no dejaban de ser bien calientes, cargadas de fuego.

Por su parte, Seiya tampoco podía sacarse a Shun de la mente y el tenerlo ahí, sin remera, trabajando los pectorales, hacía imposible la tarea de concentrarse. Seguía pensando y recordando las palabras de ambos hermanos. Amaba a Ikki y si él le pedía un favor lo iba a cumplir, pero Shun, era algo... prohibido e inalcanzable, eso lo hacía más deseable y excitante, ¡cómo añoraba tener esa blanca y suave piel entre sus brazos, pasar la lengua por ese rostro angelical! Se imaginaba a un Shun desnudo y ruborizado, tirado en su cama a la espera de ese pedazo de carne. Seiya sentía delirar, en sus fantasías aseguraba que si Shun probaba el dulce fruto de lo prohibido no lo dejaría jamás, y acabó por retarse a sí mismo por esos pensamientos tan impuros.

—¡Basta! ¡No, no, no!  
—Bueno, Seiya, no hagás más si no querés. Nadie te obliga —dijo Ikki mirándolo de reojo y frunciendo el entrecejo, muy sorprendido.

El Pegasus más idiota no se pudo haber sentido, muy lentamente y sin decir nada se retiró para los vestuarios. Había dado por finalizada su sesión de ejercicios, no podía concentrarse. Al llegar al baño y a los vestidores comenzó a sacarse lo único que llevaba puesto, un short azul con tiras verdes en los costados. Al quedar por completo desnudo decidió encargarse de su erección, seguro de que Ikki y Shun no irían aun a bañarse.

Bajó la mano a la entrepierna y comenzó a recorrer con los dedos la punta, acariciándose; deslizaba los dedos alrededor del tronco, abriendo la mano para luego apretarse con más intensidad. Ahora se encontraba en su total plenitud, grande y dura, así lo sentía.

La mano abarcaba por completo el miembro, haciéndole ver las estrellas. Al sentir que el glande estaba más grande y más grueso que el tronco comprendió que enseguida se correría, aceleró los movimientos y entre gemidos cortos y reprimidos de placer (evitando hacer ruido) soltó chorros de semen que cayeron al piso en gran cantidad. El miembro siguió babeando por unos cuantos segundos.

Limpió el enchastre que había hecho, abrió la ducha y se dio uno de sus famosos baños, de esos que tardan una hora. Sus amigos lo conocían, pero por suerte en la mansión había más de uno. Al concluir, se tomó todo su tiempo para vestirse y cuando se disponía a ponerse el pantalón de jean apareció el ser, dueño de sus sueños y pesadillas. Shun lo sorprendió en slip y sin disimulo exclamó.

—¡Lindo, eh! —Le miró el bulto sin descaro. Seiya al menos dio por hecho que se refería a su miembro.  
—¡Ey, ¿qué estás mirando?! Le voy a contar a tu hermano mayor para que te rete y te de un castigo —reprochó divertido haciendo gestos con la mano emulando dicho castigo. Andrómeda se defendió.  
—Me refería al slip, lindo color... verde, es mi color favorito —dijo. Seiya ni lerdo ni perezoso y envalentonado por la conversación, no se la iba a dejar tan fácil.  
—¡Sí, claro, cómo no! —espetó con sarcasmo, realizando una sonrisa pícara con ese brillo especial en los ojos que Ikki sabía interpretar muy bien. Esa mirada libidinosa que invitaba a acostarse con él.  
—¿Qué querés que te diga? ¿Qué te estaba mirando el bulto? —desafió. Seiya notaba que su cuñadito no era tan puro y casto como su hermano creía. ¿Dónde había olvidado la inocencia?

Sin embargo él había prometido algo y eso que tanto le costaba cumplir se le estaba yendo de las manos a causa de una conversación un poco subida de tono. El Pegasus decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Se disponía a seguir vistiéndose dejando la conversación de lado, pero Shun, dominado por un impulso o una orden invisible, se acercó a él con paso decidido. Esa tenacidad hizo dudar al Pegasus quien retrocedió queriendo evitar lo inevitable.

—No me busqués, Shun. —Seiya se alejaba poco a poco—. Esperá, me parece que te estás equivocando. —Sonaba muy nervioso y excitado la vez, sin embargo Andrómeda seguía acercándose cada vez más.  
—No te hagás el tonto, ¿te pensás que soy idiota? —se quejó Shun acorralándolo contra la pared. Cuando Seiya atinó a irse, Andrómeda colocó una mano en el azulejo evitando la huida—. Sé que me deseás, me doy cuenta por la forma en la que me mirás... quiero jugar con vos un ratito, pasarla bien.

El Pegasus parecía resignado, o más bien entregado. Al ver esa actitud Shun tomó coraje y comenzó a besarle el cuello, dándole pequeñas chupadas, mordiéndolo con mucha suavidad, haciéndole sentir la transpiración de una agotadora sesión de gimnasia. Seiya cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, al menos hasta que sintió una mano agarrándole con fuerza el miembro, en ese punto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Shun! —vociferó, pero Andrómeda lo miró a los ojos, por completo excitado y nervioso, para después empujarlo hasta hacerlo sentar de golpe en uno de los bancos.

Comenzó a deslizar muy despacio, casi como dudando, una mano por la entrepierna del Pegasus hasta llegar al miembro que se encontraba duro como una roca; sin embargo Seiya detuvo esa mano, vacilando.

—¿Qué pasa, Seiya? —preguntó Andrómeda jadeando y tragando saliva, relamiéndose al observar el bulto erguido y prominente que se asomaba por el slip— ¿Por qué me parás?  
—Es que no estoy muy seguro... tu hermano... se va a sentir como el culo si nosotros... —Esas palabras no desalentaron a Shun, quien seguía excitado.

Seiya se sentía mal, muy mal, estaba por hacer algo de lo que después se iba a arrepentir. Decidió que lo mejor era irse, pero antes de poder levantarse del banco Shun lo tomó de un brazo.

—¡Pero puedo chupártela! Si querés, digo… para no dejarte así. —El muchacho no se daba por vencido.  
—No, Shun, tu hermano me mataría.  
—¡Él no se tiene por qué enterar! ¡Además seguís estando duro!  
—Pero mirá si justo entra...  
—¡No! Él por lo menos va a seguir unos cuarenta minutos más.

Seiya quería irse, pero Shun no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo, no se perdería por nada del mundo la posibilidad de experimentar lo que el hermano sentía. Eso que lo hacía tan feliz; pues luego de haber pasado la noche con Seiya, Ikki estaba más sonriente, más contento y de buen humor, de un humor poco común en el Phoenix.

**(…)**

Ikki se encontraba escuchando detrás de la puerta, lo había seguido a su hermano quien repentinamente, después de que Seiya se retirara a las duchas, había ido tras él. El Phoenix se sentía mal, con culpa, pues había seguido a su hermanito pequeño para que "el lobo feroz" de Seiya no se lo "comiera" para terminar de darse cuenta de que todo era un "cuento", y que detrás de esa dulce apariencia inocente de Andrómeda se encontraba un hombre y no un niño.

¿Cuándo había dejado de ser niño, cuando creció? Se preguntaba Ikki, quien se encontraba desconcertado frente al desafío con el que se hallaba. Un desafío porque él era el hermano mayor, su único familiar vivo y sentía lo correcto era despejar todas las dudas de su hermano menor, ¿pero cómo?

Por otro lado se sentía mal y con culpa por desconfiar de aquella persona, la única, aparte de Shun (por supuesto) que no haría nada para lastimarlo. Comprobó que Seiya, muy a su pesar, había podido controlar sus emociones. Ikki sabía lo difícil que era para su amigo lograr eso.

Decidió entrar haciendo ruido para alertarlos y no encontrarse con una situación embarazosa; el rostro de Shun demostraba nerviosismo, mientras Ikki disimulaba su bronca sin mirarlos a ninguno de los dos y sin hablar. La cara de Seiya reflejaba el miedo que le había dejado lo vivido hacía unos segundos atrás con Andrómeda.

Lo miró, pero el Phoenix se dirigía a las duchas con cara de "nada".

—Seiya —su voz sonó dura y firme— después quiero hablar con vos. —Seguía sin mirarlos a los ojos, dándoles la espalda y desvistiéndose para entrar a la ducha.  
—E-Está bien, amor —contestó Seiya con la voz casi inaudible.

Ese "amor" profesado casi sin querer le trajo a la memoria que a Ikki no le gustaba que lo tratara así frente a nadie, y mucho menos delante de su hermano. Sentía que había cometido un error garrafal, sin embargo el Phoenix no le dijo nada en reproche y eso le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Ikki había notado ese detalle, pero la voz no le salía por la bronca, aparte ya no tenía nada que ocultar frente a Shun, pues esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba, en algún momento (y quizás con alguien), la había perdido. Eso le dolía y lo enojaba, prefería no pensar en ello; sin embargo no estaba enojado con Seiya ni con Shun, sino con él mismo, por haber sido tan confiado, por haber sido él el inocente en vez de su hermanito.

Frente a la extraña actitud del Phoenix, Seiya pensó que se había dado cuenta. Estaba frito de ser así.

Los tres terminaron de bañarse y de prepararse. Era la hora del almuerzo. Al llegar a la sala Hyoga ya había comenzado a comer; estaba solo y eso llamaba la atención, pues en la mansión siempre había gente, santos que pasaban por allí transitoriamente o que iban a vivir por un tiempo, pero debían admitir que en ese último tiempo siempre estaban ellos cuatros solos, con Saori y Tatsumi, claro, sin embargo ni siquiera ellos dos estaban.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa en completo silencio, con caras que expresaban el momento por el que habían pasado. Al notar esas expresiones, Hyoga optó por saludar secamente sin emitir comentario alguno, el primero en hablar fue Seiya.

—¿Y Saori? ¿Dónde está ? —preguntó el Pegasus obviando por completo la ausencia de Tatsumi.  
—Por lo que me dijo tenía unos asuntos que arreglar en el santuario, no me quiso decir mucho, tal vez para que no nos preocupemos. —Hyoga hizo una pausa para meterse un bocado a la boca—; pero algo raro está pasando en el Santuario... otra vez.  
—La historia se repite —dijo Ikki con desinterés, restándole importancia al asunto. Miraba la comida en su plato sin intenciones de probarla.  
—Eso significa que tendremos que volver a pelear. —A Shun se le vino el mundo abajo al pensar lo corta que habían resultado sus vacaciones de Santo. Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que tuvo que vestir la armadura, y deseaba no volver a luchar.  
—No te precipités, Shun —dijo Ikki regalándole una mirada de apoyo—. Eso todavía no lo sabemos y en tal caso no tenés de qué preocuparte, estoy con vos y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase.  
—El tema, Ikki, es que no dejés que nada le pase, si buscás que nada le pase, en tal caso, nunca podrá defenderse por sí solo. Sin embargo vos sabés que tu hermano sabe cuidarse muy bien, ya te lo demostró no una, sino miles de veces y no solo como Santo, también en otras situaciones.  
—No te equivoqués, Seiya, no quería desacreditarlo, no digo que no sea capaz, tan solo quiero hacerle saber que no voy a permitir que nadie lo lastime, y si en tal caso llegaran a hacerlo se las verían conmigo.

Ambos se sostuvieron fijamente las miradas; la conversación se había puesto muy tensa, era como que ambas partes se mandaban mensajes con respecto a lo acontecido en el gimnasio. Ni a Shun se le pasó desapercibido ese detalle. Hyoga estaba concentrado en su plato, comiendo el último bocado.

—¿Ven? Por eso Saori no quiso decirme nada; sabía que ya empezaríamos a especular —dijo el Cisne corriendo el plato hacia delante y acomodándose en la silla. Como queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación continuó hablando—: Parece que este verano tendremos compañía.

Ikki se sentía tan cómodo con ellos tres (casi), que la simple idea de pensar en que pronto llegarían más Santos, aunque fuera uno más, lo hacía dudar sobre seguir allí, pero no se iría, no mientras Shun permaneciera en ese lugar. No tenía más opción que rogar que la compañía fuera _grata_ y la visita corta.

Por su lado, Seiya ya estaba ideando algunos planes incoherentes y/o alocados para poder estar con Ikki sin despertar sospechas, aunque las actitudes de Seiya de por sí eran obvias, pues tenía arrebatos y se olvidaba de algunos detalles o no reparaba en la presencia de las personas; de la única que se cuidaba en extremo era de Saori, con ella sí que era muy cauteloso.

Los tres seguían callados, el silencio se presentó incómodo y queriendo romper ese clima con insistencia el Cisne dirigió la mirada a Shun, quien agachó la cabeza comiendo un poco de lo que había en su plato.

—¿Te acordás, Shun, de lo que te quería mostrar? —Al ver que Shun no respondía continuó— Después subí a mi habitación, está muy bueno... te va a gustar —afirmó y Andrómeda asintió con la cabeza. Sin más, Hyoga se levantó encaminándose a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.  
—¿Qué es lo que te tiene que mostrar? —preguntó Ikki intrigado, pero haciéndose el desinteresado.  
—Unos videos clips que tiene en su computadora del Final Fantasy ocho, hecho por gente común, y publicados en Internet, y un avance del próximo Final Fantasy —contestó como si fuera algo pre ensayado, sin darle demasiada importancia al tema.

Terminaron el almuerzo sin cruzar más palabras. Shun decidió que lo mejor era ponerse a estudiar cuanto antes, los exámenes finales estaban cerca y si bien la carrera le gustaba, no estaba tan seguro, la había elegido porque no sabía qué estudiar y tenía que decidirse o iba a pasar otro año sin hacer nada; tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual le costaba estudiar, él creía que si algo en verdad le gustaba no le iba a costar mucho, sin embargo sí le costaba. Por suerte ya no tenía que cursar, solamente rendir exámenes.

Ikki expresó que deseaba dormir una siesta, en realidad quería estar solo para pensar en lo ocurrido, quería hallar una solución. Seiya juntó valor y decidió que lo mejor era enfrentarlo. No sabia cuánto estaba enterado el Phoenix, pero estar en la situación incómoda y culposa en la que se hallaba, no lo hacía sentir muy bien que digamos, por lo cual siguió a Ikki hasta el cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

En el pasillo, rumbo a la habitación del Phoenix, Seiya se encontró con Shun quien se veía muy preocupado.

—¿Pensás que mi hermano se dio cuenta? —dijo con prisa y parando en seco al Pegasus.  
—Es lo que voy a averiguar y en tal caso lo enfrentaré, y si es necesario saldré corriendo antes de que me mate.  
—Pero igual no hicimos nada malo —opinó Andrómeda apesadumbrado y con la cabeza gacha.  
—Ya conocés a tu hermano... no creo que piense que lo sucedido no es algo "malo".  
—¿Estás seguro de enfrentarlo? Es suicidio ir a hablar con él en este momento.  
—No me lo recuerdes; de todos modos creo que lo correcto es aclarar las cosas cuanto antes.  
—Sí, tenés razón… creo… no estoy tan seguro, pero yo también voy a hablar con él.

Seiya estaba decidido, le costó tomar la decisión, pero luego de pasarse unos segundos frente a la puerta de Ikki sin realizar ningún movimiento, logró levantar el brazo para golpear. Del otro lado tardaron unos segundos en responder.

—Adelante.

El Pegasus entró al cuarto. Se encontraba apenas iluminado por la luz tenue proveniente de la ventana que tenía las persianas a medio bajar. El Phoenix estaba acostado y tapado por una fina sábana blanca, con el torso desnudo y, seguramente, en ropa interior. Al menos fue lo que pensó Seiya.

Ikki se acomodó en el respaldo de la cama haciendo lugar para que su amante se sentara, llamándolo a su lado con un gesto. El Pegasus dudó. El otro seguía sin decir una palabra, como esperando a que su amigo hablara. Al ver esa actitud, Seiya rompió el silencio que reinaba en el cuarto.

—Disculpá, no pensé que ya estabas dormido —murmuró y el Phoenix hizo un gesto de despreocupación—. Quería hablar... —Seiya seguía dudando, no sabía cuánto había visto o escuchado el Phoenix.

—¿De qué?

—Bueno, pues... noto que estás un poco enojado y quisiera saber por qué, de hecho creo saber por qué, algo me dice que por Shun, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, pero Ikki no soltó palabra alguna— ¡Contestame, quiero saber qué te pasa! —Ese exabrupto sirvió para que el Phoenix rompiera su silencio.  
—Te voy a ser sincero. Escuché todo, no vi, por suerte, pero escuché absolutamente todo. Lo seguí a Shun temiendo que vos aprovecharas la situación, el hecho de estar los dos solos —confesó y Seiya se quedó petrificado; ahora sí que estaba hasta las manos, y lo difícil que era hacer entrar en razón a Ikki cuando estaba enojado, él lo sabía muy bien.  
—Perdón. —Fue lo único que pudo decir, casi como un susurro inaudible, bajando la cabeza por vergüenza o más bien por culpa.  
—No, amor... No me tenés que pedir perdón, tenías razón. Soy yo el que tiene que pedir perdón. Tenías razón con respecto a Shun, él ya... —Las palabras le costaban— ya no es un nene desprotegido e inocente, es un hombre que tiene necesidades como cualquier otro hombre.

—Así es… —Seiya escuchaba asombrado.

—Aun así es mi hermano menor y no puedo evitar protegerlo, es mi Shun y debo velar por su integridad, es muy frágil en algunos aspectos del corazón, no quiero que sufra, no quiero que lo hagan sufrir, ¿entendés? —Ikki hizo una pausa girando la cabeza hacia un costado para perder la mirada en un punto fijo— ¿Qué debería hacer, qué puedo hacer? —La pregunta fue retórica. Seiya salió de su asombro.  
—Bueno, creo que antes que nada deberías hablar con él y quitarle todas sus dudas, ya te dije. Yo creo que... sos la persona que más cuidaría ese aspecto, la persona indicada —dijo guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ikki se quedó en silencio asimilando y analizando las palabras de su amigo. Llegó a la conclusión de que era cierto, él era la persona que buscaría herir lo menos posible a Shun. Durante ese momento de profunda reflexión se escuchó la voz de Andrómeda detrás de la puerta.

—Permiso, ¿puedo pasar?  
—Sí, adelante —autorizó y Shun entró dubitativo. No se sorprendió al encontrar a Seiya.  
—Si interrumpo, vuelvo más tarde —dijo haciendo ademán de irse, se había arrepentido un poco tarde.  
—No, Shun, de hecho, quería hablar con vos.

El Pegasus, quien no era muy perceptivo cuando de esos asuntos se trataban, notó que sobraba por lo que se excusó diciendo que tenía que preparar sus asuntos del trabajo o algo así, que ninguno de los dos entendió.

Ikki se pasó cerca de una hora hablando con su hermano sobre sus sentimientos hacia Seiya, lo que pensaba de la relación entre hombres y explicándole porque no quería que tuviera encuentros de ese tipo. Le aclaró todas o casi todas las dudas, pero Shun no se daba por vencido, aún no estaba satisfecho.

—Pero, Ikki, decime... ¿qué se siente cuando…? Bueno, pues... ¿cuándo?... —A pesar que ya habían entrado en confianza, le costaba formular la pregunta. El Phoenix rió con ganas al notar eso.  
—¿Cuándo te la meten? ¿Esa es tu pregunta? —Shun sonrió asintiendo— Eso es algo que solo Seiya puede responderte, por mi parte te digo... dolor.  
—Pero a Seiya le gusta... y mucho.  
—¡¿Y vos cómo sabes?! —preguntó divertido, ambos estaban más distendidos y relajados, ahora sí eran más como hermanos y no tan padre e hijo como solía parecer a la vista de todos.

Shun estaba pudoroso, pese a todo aún no perdía esa inocencia, y esa actitud enternecía al Phoenix quien se sentía feliz al ver que su hermano no dejaba de ser el mismo que él conocía, que todos conocían.

—Eso es algo que la mayoría, sino todos, saben —respondió finalmente Andrómeda y ambos comenzaron a reír. Como queriendo poner un tono más serio y para poder sacarse él sus propias dudas al respecto, Ikki decidió hacer otro tipo de preguntas.  
—Shun... ¿qué pensás hacer? Digo... si se te presenta la posibilidad, vos... —Se quedó callado, buscando las palabras justas— ¿Probarías? Hacerlo con un hombre, digo. —Balbuceó y Shun se quedó analizando la pregunta y tratando, él también, de encontrar las palabras correctas para poder responderle con sinceridad.  
—Te voy a ser sincero... sí, Ikki, quiero saber, pasar por lo que vos sentís. Y sí, si se me da la posibilidad, aunque no te guste o te enoje… —Shun se quedó callado, se moría de vergüenza al confesar esos sentimientos que tenía muy guardados—. Me da un poquito de envidia verlos tan felices, y también celos al ver como compartís tantas cosas con él. Es como que me tengo que imaginar compartiendo a mi único familiar vivo, al ser que más quiero en la tierra, con otra persona. Siento eso, envidia por lo feliz que él te hace y lo feliz que lo hacés, y celos por tener que compartir tu corazón con otro hombre.

Al escuchar estas palabras Ikki se sintió un poco egoísta y desagradecido, él no se daba cuenta de eso, que en su corazón anidaban dos personas, cuando antes era una sola y el recuerdo de otra, pero solo el recuerdo triste de ella: Esmeralda.

—Shun... perdoname por lo que te voy a proponer, no fue fácil llegar a esta decisión, si no querés, solo decímelo de una.

Acto seguido, con firmeza y decisión, lo tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo para besarlo en los labios apasionadamente, esperando una respuesta que no se hizo esperar por mucho tiempo.

Se separan mirándose a los ojos. Ikki estaba expectante, la decisión la tenía Shun quien, temeroso y sin pronunciar palabra, comienza a sacarse la remera y el pantalón. Acto que había realizado miles de veces frente a su hermano, pero esa vez era distinto, el fin era otro.

Ikki, quien parecía tan decidido segundos atrás, comenzó a dudar. Justo en ese preciso y glorioso momento. Todo lo hacía por su hermano menor, pues él era el único (de esa manera se engañaba para no sentir tanto remordimiento) que iba a preocuparse por no hacerlo sufrir.

Lo que lo hacía dudar era el hecho de que no se encontraba excitado en lo más mínimo, la situación lo ponía de lo más tenso y nervioso. Shun notó el cambio repentino de su hermano, pues su semblante había cambiado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Shun... perdón, pero no puedo, no puedo excitarme. No con vos, sos... mi hermano.

—Esperame acá, no te vayas, Ikki... porque yo sí me muero de ganas —dijo agarrándose y mostrándole una prominente erección, para luego vestirse con prisa.

¿Cómo hacía para poder dejar de lado un montón de hechos, sentimientos y valores? Se preguntaba Ikki. Eran hermanos, eso era incesto, algo inmoral, prohibido, sucio. Era su hermanito. Mientras analizaba todo eso, en pocos minutos, Shun regresó trayendo a la fuerza a un sorprendido y apabullado Seiya.

—¡Esperá, Shun! ¡¿Qué pasa?!  
—Ya te dije, necesito tu ayuda —respondió, mientras Seiya trataba de comprender la situación. Miró a Ikki quien se hallaba aún sentado en la cama. Shun los hizo volver en sí de sus pensamientos con una libidinosa acotación—: Mirá Ikki lo que hago —dijo haciéndose aún más el inocente.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Me voy a portar muy mal. —Hizo una mueca de picardía.

A continuación comenzó a besarle el cuello y a mordisquearle la oreja a Seiya como lo había hecho en el gimnasio, y mientras Ikki observaba entre atónito y enojado, al Pegasus eso le trajo el recuerdo excitante de lo acontecido en los baños y, para sorpresa de ambos, Shun empezó a acariciarle con energía la entrepierna. En ese instante Ikki estalló, levantándose de golpe.

—¡Shun, si lo que buscas es excitarme no lo estás consiguiendo, la puta madre!  
—No buscaba excitarte a vos, si no a él, tonto. —Andrómeda tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, su mirada estaba cargada de lujuria y deseo; salvo por Ikki que se encontraba en ropa interior, Seiya y Shun seguían vestidos. Si su fin era calentar a alguien, lo había conseguido. El Pegasus estaba muy, pero muy excitado, sentía como se le humedecía la punta del miembro ensuciándole la ropa—. Hagamos una cosa... hagan lo que hacen siempre cuando están juntos, quiero ver y prometo no volver a molestarlos —propuso, pero Ikki rechazaba un poco la idea, sin embargo prefería eso antes que profanar el cuerpo de su hermano.

Shun se acomodó en una silla como si se tratara del espectador de alguna película. Viendo que Ikki estaba muy cohibido por la presencia de su hermano, Seiya tomó la iniciativa seducido por la idea de ser vistos; eso lo excitaba aún más, lo inmundo y lo obsceno encendían al Pegasus.

Seiya hizo su parte muy bien, el miembro del Phoenix se resistía a responder a los estímulos de la lengua de su amigo, pero en corto tiempo pudo estar en toda su plenitud. Shun observaba expectante la escena, entre mezcla de curiosidad y deseo. ¡Cuánto envidiaba el lugar de Seiya, como le hubiera gustado ser él la persona que hiciera feliz a su hermano en ese y en todos los momentos! Por el momento se contentaba con mirar.

Ikki, vencido por la situación, atrajo a Seiya hacia el centro de la cama sin delicadeza, como enojado por la situación que le tocaba vivir, pero aun así excitado. Empujó a su amante hasta quedar encima de él, colocó los talones en sus hombros y abriéndole las nalgas comenzó a bombear rítmicamente y sin pausa, mientras Shun se masturbaba con la escena.

El acto fue corto, pero intenso, sin tanto preámbulo, como un trámite. Sin decir palabra, Ikki se fue a la ducha siendo seguido por Seiya, Shun optó por acostarse en la cama, sobre las sábanas sucias, que no le daban asco, sino todo lo contrario. El aroma fuerte de sexo lo incentivaba. Aun no estaba satisfecho del todo. Vio por la ventana que el sol se había ocultado, ya era de noche y muy tarde; sin pretenderlo se sumergió en un dulce sueño.

Al despertar sintió como algo obstruía sus movimientos. Al abrir bien los ojos vio a su hermano acostado al lado de él; encimados por lo estrecho de la cama, repara la vista en el reloj que se hallaba en la mesita de luz: 3:25 A.M. Se había quedado dormido en la habitación de Ikki.

Tenía hambre, pues no había cenado. En la penumbra se quedó observándolo para ver si dormía profundamente, al comprobar que era así se deslizó debajo de las sábanas hasta llegar a la entrepierna. No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero hacía tiempo que deseaba probar el miembro de su hermano y esa posibilidad no se la iba a perder por nada del mundo, si Ikki llegaba a despertar... bueno, eso lo vería después.

Sin intención de despertarlo colocó una mano dentro del slip hasta que logra sacar delicadamente el miembro. Ikki balbuceaba algunas cosas in entendibles, Shun se asustó, pero al corroborar que hablaba en sueños siguió aún más decidido, tratando de controlar sus deseos. Se colocó con avidez el miembro en su boca, así como estaba, gorda y blanda, y en poco tiempo comenzó a responder.

Para Shun eso era un sueño, era estar en la gloria y más allá de la posibilidad de que su hermano despertase y se armara un lió, para él ese momento era único, ya no le importaba nada. Comenzó a sobarlo con torpeza, mientras Ikki se movía y retorcía de placer aun estando semi dormido.

—Seiya… ah… sí —alcanzó a oír Shun quien, sin reparar en nada y sin poder controlarse, lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura para así poder tragarse por completo todo el miembro, eso despertó a Ikki del todo. Sorprendido por lo que pasaba, levanta las sábanas para descubrir a su hermano menor en una posición que, él creía, ocupaba Seiya. Consternado por la situación, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, entre enojado y excitado solo podía balbucear— ¡S-Shun! ¡¿Qué?! —Dentro del Phoenix pugnaba una lucha interior, un dilema moral.

Lo que estaba sucediendo le agradaba y mucho, pero... no estaba bien. Por su lado Shun se detuvo, preso del temor de un arranque de furia por parte de su hermano, y antes de esperar a recibir una paliza intentó defenderse.

—Ikki, yo... dejame probar, quiero intentarlo. Si vos me enseñás no voy a temerle al dolor ni a sentir vergüenza, sé que me vas a cuidar mejor que cualquier otro. Confío plenamente en vos, hermano. —Las palabras le salieron desde lo más profundo, pues en verdad creía en su hermano mayor.

Ikki seguía con su lucha interna, pero esas palabras le sirvieron como excusa para poder realizar algo aberrante desde su punto de vista (era evidente que no desde el de Shun). Se escudaba en el hecho de que solo tendría sexo con su hermano menor para protegerlo y así poder hacer realidad una fantasía oculta, que había comenzado hacía poco tiempo, desde que Shun empezó con esas dudas e intentaba resolverlas con él.

—Está bien, Shun... yo te voy a cuidar, no te haré daño, no dejaré que nada malo te pase. —Ikki permanecía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados.  
—Gracias. —Fue lo único que pudo decir Andrómeda en ese glorioso momento; sonreía, lleno de felicidad por poder ocupar el lugar que hacía tanto tiempo deseaba.

Ikki lo tomó con delicadeza de los brazos para atraerlo y así poder abrazarlo con ternura, apoyando el rostro de su hermano menor en su pecho. Estuvieron así durante largo tiempo, era un abrazo inocente, lleno de amor. Shun no recordaba ser abrazado así por nadie, salvo cuando eran chicos y hasta un poco más grandes, pero luego esos gestos cariñosos, llenos de bondad y protección, fueron siendo cada vez más escasos, hasta ser por completos de Seiya.

En ese momento Shun entendió por qué estaba un poco molesto con Seiya y con su hermano, aunque evitaba demostrarlo. Sentía celos y envidia de que los abrazos de su hermano mayor y su protección ya no le pertenecieran a él, sino a otro hombre. Durante todo ese tiempo había envidiado a Seiya a un punto que desconocía.

—¿En qué pensás, Shun? —le preguntó, susurrándole al oído. Shun se había acobardado.  
—En nada —contestó rápidamente.  
—¿Estás seguro de lo que va a pasar?  
—Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo en mi vida. —Al escuchar estas palabras, Ikki lo besó en la frente, acto correspondido por Shun, quien en vez de besarlo en la frente posó los labios en los de su hermano. Ikki no se acostumbraba todavía a eso.  
—Esperá... yo... mis besos… —Se sentía avergonzado de lo que iba a decir— Mis besos le pertenecen a una sola persona.  
—No te preocupés. —Lo tranquilizó, entendía lo que su hermano había querido decir— ¿Nunca le fuiste infiel a Seiya?  
—Pues... no —contestó en un susurro, sintiendo tal vez vergüenza, pues él sabía (de hecho casi todos lo sabían) que Seiya era un casanova. Shun le dedicó una hermosa, delicada y grande sonrisa—. Bien... ¿estás listo, Shun?  
—¡Sí, hermano! —Parecía más una clase de educación sexual que otra cosa, la situación era un tanto cómica, Ikki no dejaba de cuidar a su hermano ni en un momento como ese.  
—Bueno... primero… —Le daba pudor hacerle un pedido semejante a su hermano menor—. Tenés que motivarme, ¿entendés? _Incentivar_ a mí _amigo_ —dijo.

Shun solo fruncía la frente analizando lo que trataba de decirle, no entendía muy bien lo que le estaba pidiendo. Al notar eso Ikki se rió delicadamente y le regaló a Shun una comprensiva mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Andá _allá abajo_ y hacé lo que hacías mientras yo dormía.  
—¡Ah! Me hubieras pedido que te chupara la pija y listo, ¡es más fácil!

Shun bajó a la entrepierna de su hermano motivado por la idea; por fin había llegado el momento de probar, tanta curiosidad tenía al respecto, que en ese momento sonreía con la inocencia de un niño, lleno felicidad. Esa actitud enterneció al Phoenix, pero enseguida su rostro cambió a uno de dolor.

—Shun, despacio... duele.  
—Perdón. —Andrómeda se sentía un idiota, quería que la tierra lo tragase.  
—Tranquilo... comenzá besando el tronco, subiendo hasta llegar a la cabecita —indicó, Shun seguía indicaciones al pie de la letra—. Bien, muy bien. Ahora pasale la lengüita... igual que con los besos. ¡Ah! ¿Te gusta? ¿Está rica?  
—¡Sí, está muy rica, me encanta! —contestó excitando y tragando saliva.  
—Ahora viene lo mejor: despacito, teniendo mucho cuidado con los dientes, metetelo adentro de la boca, lo más adentro que puedas. Abrí bien grande la boca, para que tus dientes no me lastimen —indicó y Shun haciendo un esfuerzo terrible, pues sentía que se le iba a separar la mandíbula, se metió lo más que pudo el miembro duro y caliente. Sentía como le palpitaba en la garganta, con un sabor salado y agrio, que lo volvía loco de placer. En un intento bruto por tragar todo el pene, le dio arcadas sin querer—. Tranquilo, Shun, si no entra, no entra, de a poquito vas a aprender a tragártelo entero. —Shun se sentía muy torpe.

—Perdón…

—Ahora empezá a chupar como si fuera un heladito... ¡Así, sí! ¡Así! —Ikki sentía como por el tronco el esperma comenzaba a subir, el glande estaba sufriendo los efectos.  
—¡Qué grande se te puso, está duro como una roca... y la cabecita! —se emocionó Shun interrumpiéndose para meterse de nuevo el miembro en la boca.  
—Esperá, Shun... porque me viene, ya sale… —Ikki cerró los ojos luchando por no acabar.  
—¡Dale, acabá en mi boca! Quiero probarlo —rogó e Ikki cierró los ojos dejándose llevar.  
—¡Ahí, sí! ¡Sí, ah! —explotó torrencialmente dentro de la boca de su hermano. Shun comenzó a atragantarse con tanto líquido e intentaba tragar lo más que podía, pero era imposible, se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios. No pudo evitar exclamar un quejido de aprensión que preocupó a su hermano—. ¿Estás bien, Shun? —preguntó, pero Andrómeda seguía atragantado.  
—Dios… sí, creo que sí —su cabeza asomó por debajo de las sábanas— ¡Ni yo acabo tanto y eso que lo junto! Como no tengo _alegrías_ tan seguido…  
—Y... ¿te gustó? —inquirió y Shun hizo una mueca de asco antes de responderle.  
—No sé... es raro. Es agrio y muy salado, se me pega al paladar... parece mantequilla con mucha sal. —La ocurrencia hizo reír al Phoenix—. Ya estoy listo para el próximo paso, Ikki — dijo con rapidez y muy decidido.  
—¡Esperá a que me recupere, sos peor que Seiya! —reclamó, sin embargo Shun recordó cómo había logrado excitar a un hombre (a Seiya), no tenía mucha experiencia, pero en su momento, los besos y mordiscones en el cuello habían funcionado, e intentó probar eso con su hermano con mucho éxito— Shun... ¿quién te enseñó eso? —preguntó, sorprendido por una habilidad seductora que no esperaba en su hermano menor, pero al final terminó por cerrar los ojos y dejándose llevar de nuevo.  
—Nadie... aprendí yo solito —de alguna manera, y pese al momento, había logrado enternecer al Phoenix— ¿te gusta?  
—Shun... ¿sos virgen?  
—¿Eh? —Se sentía un poco desencajado con la pregunta— Pues... con June lo intenté, pero... no tuvimos éxito —respondió avergonzado.  
—Haremos una cosa. A mí me hicieron el culo pocas veces y, a decir verdad, me gusta más meterla... —Esperaba a que su hermanito captara la indirecta, quien le respondió libidinosamente y sorprendiéndolo.  
—Quiero sentir tu pija en el culo —ronroneó.

El Phoenix no podía creer que esas sucias palabras hubieran salido de la boquita de su hermano menor, de su inocente Shun. Eso lo excitó aún más, el miembro estaba listo para otra ronda. Ikki sacó la almohada en donde apoyaba la cabeza y, volteándolo hasta dejarlo boca abajo, le colocó la almohada bajo el vientre.

—Así facilito las cosas, es para que no te duela tanto —explicó.

Andrómeda estaba atento, esperaba ansioso el próximo paso de su hermano quien, bajándole el slip hasta dejarlo desnudo para dejar al descubierto sus blancos y duros glúteos, le hizo sentir algo frió entre medio de las nalgas, en esa zona prohibida, agujero, archivo de las fantasías de Ikki… Y de Seiya, por supuesto, quien le tenía muchas ganas.

—¡Ay, está frió! —se quejó.  
—Sí, lo sé. Es para que entre más fácil y no te duela tanto, vos relájate —indicó, mientras Shun sentía como un dedo luchaba por abrirse camino—. Está cerradito acá abajo. —Estúpidamente se sintió contento al descubrir que sus temores eran solo eso, temores. Su hermanito todavía conservaba ese tipo de virginidad.  
—Ay, duele un poco.  
—¿Querés que pare? Lo dejamos acá, Shun, no hay problema —dijo Ikki comprensivo.  
—No, seguí... me gusta, y mucho. —Fue entonces cuando sintió otro dedo.

Ya eran dos los dedos que jugaban muy dentro de él y a pesar que le causaban dolor, se sentía raro y muy lindo. Le causaba cosquillas en la punta del miembro y eso le daba ganas de tocarse hasta el final. Sin retirar los dos dedos, Ikki deslizó una mano para tantear y ver si su hermano respondía al estímulo, si lo que le hacía lo excitaba o le causaba mucho dolor. No solo se sorprendió por lo duro que estaba, también por el grosor, que no había podido apreciar a causa de la oscuridad parcial del cuarto.

—¡Shun! ¡Qué pedazo de pija! ¡Menos mal que no me dejé, me ibas a matar del dolor! — Fácilmente le doblaba en tamaño y grosor. Se sintió un poco humillado frente a ese detalle y pensó que con razón era virgen, ¿Cómo haría June para aguantar tremendo _coso_ —. ¿Listo?  
—Sí, dale... dejá de dar tantas vueltas, Ikki, la quiero ya adentro —respondió excitado. Ikki no se hizo rogar más y luego de asegurarse de haberlo dilatado bien, apoyó el glande en la entrada y con mucha lentitud comenzó a empujar.  
—Relajate, no estés tenso, que te va a doler más. —Ya el glande estaba en su totalidad adentro. Siguió empujando, pero se detuvo al escuchar quejidos de dolor que de inmediato se transformaron en gemidos de placer.  
—¡Ay, sí! ¡Sí! —En cuanto quiso darse cuenta ya tenía la mitad del tronco adentro. Lo estrecho del agujero les hacía doler, pero eso los excitaba aún más.  
—¡Sí, ya casi, ya casi está toda adentro! —Dominado por el placer, sin reparar en nada, empujó todo lo que pudo hasta enterrársela por completo.  
—¡Ay! —gritó de dolor.  
—¡Perdón! —Ikki se detuvo; se sentía un bruto, un animal, no había cumplido con el pacto de no lastimarlo.  
—Dale, seguí. ¿Está toda adentro? —preguntó curioso.  
—Sí, está toda adentro —respondió y Shun, queriendo comprobarlo, deslizó una mano hasta llegar allí para notar que, efectivamente, estaba en su totalidad adentro. Eso le causaba mucho sufrimiento y placer a la vez.  
—Dale, movete despacito... así, ¡así, ah, sí! —suplicó, y por eso Ikki cuidaba de no lastimarlo, se movía muy lento, pero su excitación lo hacía acelerar el ritmo cada vez más.

A los pocos segundos ambos se movían acompasadamente y los acompañaba el rechinar de la cama. Ya había cedido por completo, ya no había tanta resistencia y no solo se movía Ikki, Shun también como queriendo metérsela aún más adentro de lo que físicamente era posible.

Se movía arqueándose hasta ponerse de rodillas, de esa manera ayudaba al movimiento de su hermano, quien iba y venía con la pelvis. Le dolía, pero más era el placer y la felicidad que sentía, que ese sufrimiento.

Estaba llegando a lo máximo, cuando en la mejor parte Ikki comenzó a masturbarlo. Apenas lo tocó y Shun soltó el semen sobre las sábanas, no sin antes sentir como su hermano, sin perder el cuidado y el amor que le tenía, comenzó a bombear frenéticamente y sin pausa hasta eyacular. Shun pudo sentir el calor y como lo llenaba de satisfacción.

Ikki cayó desplomado, boca arriba y a un costado, mientras Shun se quitaba la almohada bajo el vientre y se queda boca abajo, al lado de su hermano y sin moverse... aún le dolía. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

El primero en despertar fue Ikki. Al ver al lado a su hermanito por completo desnudo y al recordar todo lo sucedido, no pudo evitar cuestionarse un montón de hechos. Lo que había pasado en su momento le gustó y eso para él no estaba bien. Podía decir que solo lo hacía para quitarle las dudas a Shun y cuidarlo, pero el hecho de que le había gustado mucho lo hacía sentir mal, y se repudiaba por los sentimientos que tenía; pensaba mil cuestiones a la vez y otras mil cuestiones eran las que sentía.

Inconscientemente (o no tan inconsciente) lo había dejado dormir esa noche en su habitación, luego de haber tenido sexo con Seiya en su presencia, porque en su interior deseaba que algo así pasara. Se juró nunca más hacerle algo tan aberrante a su hermano menor, pese a saber que sería muy duro reprimirse. Quiso dejarlo dormir, bajar a desayunar y contarle a Seiya lo que había pasado para que este le diera su opinión.

Shun, al despertar, vio que estaba solo y se vistió para salir de la habitación. Se sentía bien, muy bien. Al caminar experimentaba esa sensación extraña en el trasero y en el vientre; un doloroso, pero grato recuerdo del momento que había pasado con su hermano.

**(…)**

Seiya escuchó muy excitado todo el relato del Phoenix. Ambos se habían escabullido de Hyoga quien parecía notar algo raro porque no los dejaba solos en ningún momento para hablar, quería saber que cuchichiaban esos dos. Ikki le contó todo lo que sintió y sentía, Seiya, por su lado opinaba que si él en ese momento se había sentido a gusto, estaba bien; no tenía sentido mortificarse después.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que tu hermanito ya está listo para recibir verga —dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.  
—¡Ey, un momento! ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él con esas intenciones! ¿Me escuchaste, Seiya?  
—Pero yo no le haría daño, vos lo querés y yo también. Lo cuidaría —aseguró, pero Ikki se limitó a asesinarlo con la mirada antes de hablar.  
—Te lo digo en serio... le tocás un pelo y te mato. Y más allá de lo que sienta yo por vos. —Las palabras de Ikki sonaban muy sinceras. Seiya se sintió amenazado y un poco ofendido al ver que Ikki parecía hablar muy en serio, cuando él en realidad solo buscaba picarlo para fastidiarlo.  
—¡Ey, ¿qué te pensás?! Era una broma y en todo caso no tendrías que preocuparte por mí, yo no le haría daño... mejor cuidalo de otros.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron pensar al Phoenix, ¿qué había querido decirle con eso? Seiya estaba enojado, así que volteó la cabeza ignorándolo. Ikki también acabó por enojarse con él, y buscándole pelea dijo lo primero que le nació para pelear y poder descargar toda esa frustración que sentía.

—Parece que te da igual que yo esté con otro hombre.  
—No digas eso. Es distinto, es tu hermano y le estabas enseñando. Acaso, ¿a vos te da celos que yo esté con otros?  
—Bueno... la verdad que sí —contestó sincerándose al respecto con el Pegasus por primera vez.

Seiya se sorprendió, pues no esperaba eso de su amigo. Él creía que no le importaba, pero al escucharlo hablar se dio cuenta de que sí y eso le hizo sentir... importante, o querido por alguien. Era lindo saber que Ikki sentía celos.

—No sabía. —Seiya sonrió y sin importarle quién anduviera en los alrededores o quién los pudiera llegar a ver, tomó con ambas manos el rostro del Phoenix y lo besó en los labios con delicadeza y ternura.  
—¡Seiya! —reprochó con cierta dulzura, para ser él. Luego lo empujó despacio para quitárselo de encima— Nos pueden ver.

Esa actitudes frías que solía tener Ikki cada tanto, herían a Seiya, pero en parte por eso lo quería, porque de alguna manera tenía la facultad de hacer todo más especial, porque como nunca esperaba algo cálido por parte del Phoenix, cuando este tenía un gesto dulce o amable hacia él, sabía que lo hacía porque lo quería, pero que costaba horrores.

Amaba eso de él, porque aunque por momentos fuera frío y distante, por momentos también tenía arranques: lo abrazaba con pasión, lo besaba con ternura o le susurraba dulzuras al oído, rara vez, pero lo hacía.

Tenían que trabajar, por lo cual cada uno dejó el fin de semana de lado y se preparó para empezar con la jornada. Ese lunes, mientras Ikki iba camino a su trabajo, tenía las palabras de Seiya resonando en la cabeza.

"Cuidalo de otros".

¿De quienes debía cuidar a su hermano menor? Eso no tenía sentido, si allí en la mansión solo estaban ellos. O sea él, quien ya le había puesto las manos encima, Seiya y… ¡maldito Hyoga! Iba a matarlo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Qué Final Fantasy ni qué ocho cuartos!

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya le pertenece por entero a Masami Kurumada. ¡Dios, lo que me costó remasterizar este fic!
> 
> Empezado: 2 de diciembre de 2004  
> Terminado: 16 de diciembre de 2004


End file.
